


I'll Always Come When You Call

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Constantine, Come Shot, Communicating Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Peeping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Humor, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Gary, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Gary made a spell to know when John was shouting his name in order to be a better sorcerer's apprentice and help John whenever needed. He never could have anticipated John shouting his name for this particular reason...
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	I'll Always Come When You Call

Gary loved being John Constantine’s apprentice of all things sorcery, occult, and dark arts. If he didn’t use his wish from Nora to become John’s apprentice after the Time Bureau was shut down, he had zero idea what he’d do with his life. He supposed he could have wished for the Time Bureau to stay open, but honestly? He liked this a lot better.

At the Time Bureau, everything was strictly monitored and it was too bureaucratic. Don’t get him wrong, he used to love the structure, rules, and forms. The best days were when a 1087-C came across his desk. Especially when one was filled out by Ava. Nothing quite got his heart racing like a 1087-C form from Ava Sharpe. But that was before John Constantine.

John Constantine truly changed Gary’s life. Gary had always had a slight weakness for British men in a suit, mostly due to David Tennant on Doctor Who, but John Constantine was even hotter. He was a rule breaker, a free spirit, a nomad who did what he wanted and looked so cool doing it. Gary was indecisive, timid, and needed approval from three different departments to do _anything_. John Constantine was the complete _opposite_ of Gary, and everything Gary wished he could be.

Things between him and John were so complicated. Constantine kissed him that one time. And then at Aruba John did that _other thing_ that _apparently_ didn’t count as him losing his virginity, but then John _did_ take his virginity after it put Gary at risk for an attack by a plethora of magical creatures. That was the most magical night of Gary’s life. Gary couldn’t stop smiling for a month and it was all he could think about it. John was still all Gary could think about.

Things were tense after that. Neron had possessed Desmond, a man John was really in love with. That had all fallen apart slightly before they got together in Aruba. All of that was brought back after the two of them had sex for real, and he was incredibly jealous and hurt, but he understood. He knew any man or woman he ended up with would have had a handful of dozens of previous partners. Realistically, John Constantine had a hundred former hookups. Gary didn’t mind his _expertise_ that he had displayed those experiences together, but Gary didn’t want to be just a fling or friend to Constantine. Gary was hopelessly and devastatingly in love, and he wanted more.

What he wanted out of his relationship with John was neither here nor there, however. He was content being his protégé for the time being. He would even consider John to be his best friend. Whether or not it was reciprocated, it was hard to tell. Constantine just had a temper and was always shouting or ordering Gary around. But Gary understood, Constantine had been through hell _multiple times. Literally._ He’s had to experience, witness, and do so many horrific, terrible things. The man wore his trauma at all times, just like his trench coat.

Gary tried not to take his indifference too personally; it was a trait Gary had perfected in life. He was always the lame, uncool, nerd that sometimes rubbed people the wrong way. He gave into the negative feelings once and turned evil and went after the Legends. No amount of negativity John could give him made him feel as bad as knowing he once hurt the Legends, his most beloved icons.

So, Gary brushed off John’s occasional offenses knowing that he was just projecting his own negative internal feelings onto him instead of dealing with them healthily, which was fine. He would simply work hard and impress John to make him happier.

One of Gary’s accomplishments was coming up with a smell so that if Constantine ever shouted his name when he was too far away, he’d hear it. There had been too many instances where John would be trying to summon Gary, but Constantine’s house was just so large, Gary couldn’t never reasonably hear if he was on another floor or in another wing. Reason isn’t one of Constantine’s strengths, however. Now Gary could be at John’s side in a moment’s notice whenever needed.

Gary was down in the alchemy lab creating an antidote for demon’s venom. Apparently demon spit is highly corrosive so a demon could simply spit at you and their saliva would burn through your skin while also positioning you. John visited Hell more frequently than he should and was polarizing enough that demons spat at him often.

He was mixing in some ingredients when he heard a low and husky “Gary”. It wasn’t a shout, so he wasn’t in trouble. This sometimes would happen if John brought him up in conversation, but nobody else was in the house, so _surely_ John needed his attention. He possibly just thought Gary was close by. One time John had berated him about walking away from him mid-lecture, only for Gary to inform him that he went out of town and hadn’t even seen him in a day.

He took off his alchemy apron and left the room and quickly hustled over to the staircase to head upstairs. “Gary,” Constantine said again, but this time it was strained, almost like he was in pain.

Gary sped up and ran towards Constantine’s room. He could have injured himself in a spell that backfired, or perhaps someone had broken in to assassinate him. He’s not sure who could have gotten past the wards, but someone more powerful than John might have.

“Gary!” Constantine repeated. Gary was almost at his bedroom door. “Gary!” Constantine yelled one more time as Gary opened the door. He had expected to see John Constantine fighting off an attacker or on the floor with medical issues if Astra had decided to mess with his soul chip once again.

What he did not expect to see was John Constantine leaning back against his headboard, almost fully naked (he kept the trench coat and tie on), legs spread, erection in one hand and a dildo buried inside him, being supported by the other. And he especially did _not_ expect to see Constantine’s cock shooting white ropes of semen along his stomach and even his face.

John, still having his eyes closed from focusing on his own pleasure, chuckled at his impressive orgasm as he reveled in the bliss of his sexual high. Gary was still completely froze and immobilized in John’s doorway. Was he dreaming? Was this real? He needed to go before John saw him, but try as he could, his feet just wouldn’t move.

John slowly opened his eyes and his smile and dazed eyes quickly turned into a glared scowl upon noticing his lackey ogling at him. “GARY!” He shouted as he quickly grabbed his trench coat folds and tried to cover himself up. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU FU-”

Gary didn’t give Constantine time to finish that sentence. He had slammed the door shut and had sped out of the room so fast and fled his way back to the alchemy lab.

“You didn’t see anything,” Gary told himself as he gathered up his ingredients again. “You definitely did not just see John masturbating in his bedroom. Especially not with a d….dil….. _thing_ in his ass. And you didn’t see how much semen shot out of his cock and glaze himself because that is _not_ turning you on immensely, Gary. And he definitely wasn’t-” he dropped the glass vial he was holding and he it shattered onto the ground as Gary put the pieces together. Constantine was moaning _his_ name while he was getting himself off. He was thinking of and jacking off to Gary.

“Oh my god,” Gary said to himself. What was Gary supposed to do with this information? Did Constantine know when Gary entered the room? Maybe John had no idea that Gary knew John was shouting his name. Is that something he should bring up or keep to himself?

Gary felt like he could never leave the confines of this small alchemy lab ever again. He began to gesture with his hands and mumble an introductory spell so the damaged glass shards were swept up and dissolved into a shimmer. He may have to sleep on the floor in here to remain hidden from John. He’d love to disappear on the Waverider right now, but he didn’t know where or when it was at the moment, and therefore, teleportation was _not_ ideal.

Gary threw himself back into pickup up where he had left off with the anti-venom, desperately trying to distract himself. Every time he closed his eyes though, visions of naked John coming over himself kept popping up. Gary had already all-too-frequently fantasized about his scarce sexual encounters with John. He occasionally rubbed one out to thoughts of John too, but Gary had never been shouting his name (without him being present).

Gary groaned loudly to try to relieve the stress and anxiety building up within his body as he hunched down and slammed his palms against the table. As if he wasn’t ring tortured enough, the doors to the alchemy lab opened up and there was Constantine.

Gary looked only long enough to try to gauge what mood he was in. He wasn’t furious, which was terrific news. He seemed to have the same stoic face as usual, except it looked like he was _trying_ to look stoic. Gary stood straighter, but kept his eyes on the alchemy station.

_Play it cool, Gary,_ he thought to himself. Gary had never been cool in his life. He had never remained cool in a stressful situation not did he handle conflict well. In his first job performance review with Ava, he started crying as soon as he sat down before she even began.

“Gary,” he said flatly.

“John,” he replied as coolly as he could. He could _not_ make eye contact right now. Doing so would have him crumble underneath the intense cracking pressure slowly chipping away at every single nerve of resolve in his body. He saw Constantine slowly approach in his peripheral vision. Gary couldn’t bear to look. He started grabbing any ingredient he could and just began putting them into a vial. John was now directly across from Gary, and Gary couldn’t stand it. He felt John’s gaze piercing through him; he felt like he was being melted by Superman’s vision. Gary tried to make do with just a few more moments before the uncomfortable silence was broken.

“Put the potion of absolutely nothingness down and look at me, Gary,” John ordered.

Gary swallowed a dry lump at his throat and gently set the glass vial with a waste of non-compatible ingredients down on the table and nervously brought his face to look at John’s. He still didn’t appear to be very angry and he looked almost as nervous as Gary.

“One, don’t enter my room before knocking. Two, we are never discussing that. Understand?” John asked.

Gary wanted to discuss it thought. He wanted to ask John why he was shouting Gary’s name. He wanted to ask if John wanted more than what he let on. He wanted to know if John liked him, and if so, why was he being so guarded?

“Just to be clear, what part of it are we not discussing?” Gary asked. That is what got John’s eyes to flare with rage and Gary put his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay!”

John quickly spun around and made his way towards the exit. “And don’t forget, it’s your turn to make dinner!”

Gary sighed and raised his head to the ceiling. Of course John wouldn’t want to talk about this. John wasn’t one to talk about feelings, or even talk much. Constantine barked orders, and Gary complied because he didn’t want John to kick him out, and being a warlock would make him useful to the Legends again.

The rest of the week was just as rough. Dinners were awkward and silent. Gary tried to get John to talk about _anything_ really; the other Legends, potential loom locations, his previous life in between terrible traumatic events. John never took the bait, just ate the food in the dining room with Gary before leaving.

John’s house had never felt quite so empty before. It was full of magic, knowledge, history, and John; but after the incident, it felt hollow and desolate. John just isolated himself in his room. Gary’s imagination and anxieties ran wild. Was John avoiding him? Was John pleasuring himself to him again? There were too many unknowns because John wouldn’t communicate with him.

John had either cancelled Gary’s training sessions or had half-assed them by cutting them short, putting in minimum effort, and calling it a day. The silent treatment and avoidance was way worse than Constantine’s aggressive behavior. At least when John was being a dick to Gary, he was conversing with Gary. Now they were strangers under a roof.

Gary had enough of it. He marched up to Constantine’s room and pounded on the door aggressively.

“Come in,” Constantine welcomed. Gary opened the door and marched in. Constantine was reviewing a grimoire, standing in the center of his room. He had a perplexed and intrigued expression on his face. Gary was nervous, but energized. He was breathing heavily, ready for some verbal fisticuffs. John had never seen this expression on Gary. “Everything okay, Gare?”

“We need to talk,” Gary said sternly. The corner of Constantine’s mouth faintly curled upwards, admiring the confidence, but he kept it to himself. “About what?”

“Why were you calling out my name when you masturbated?” Gary asked. John immediately looked like he got shot. The guilt flushed the color from his face.

“Christ almighty,” he said, bringing his hand to his face to massage the oncoming tension. “Well that bloody answered that question. I was really hoping you hadn’t heard it. I’m sorry, it was a random, spur of the moment thing. Can we drop it, please?”

“No,” Gary said. “Because you’re lying to me, John. It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, you called out my name repeatedly.” There it was, the cards were on the table. They were dealing with this now. John looked surprised at Gary and speechless.

“How could you possibly know that?” John asked.

Gary looked away from Constantine for a moment. Putting a spell on someone was almost as invasive as walking in on them touching themselves, if not more. “I wanted to be a better protégé so I made a spell that when you called for me, I’d hear it no matter where I was.”

John just looked at Gary as he processed the information. “I suppose that makes sense, you do get to me rather quickly, and I appreciate that about you,” he said nervously.

Gary took a few steps closer towards John. This was just like the other day in the alchemy lab; John walked up to Gary and Gary looked down at the table. Now it was John who was looking at the ground.

“I never needed to know where I stand with you, John, because being your apprentice was enough. You berate me and condescend me and I got the hints that you weren’t into me like that anymore. But now you’re jacking off to me, and my anxiety is all back so I really need to know John. Because I don’t know if I can keep living in this house with these mind games,” Gary said softly.

Gary stared at John expectantly for several moments, but John just stood there, not meeting Gary’s eyes. He had his answer. Gary turned around and took a step towards the door, tears filling his eyes when he felt Constantine grab his hand.

“Please don’t go,” John begged softly. Gary turned back around and looked at John who wore pain and remorse on his face. It was striking, honestly, for Gary to see. The man was always looked like confidence, arrogance, or sex; but now he looked like Gary did when he was alone.

“I know I’ve been an ass. I’m not good with vulnerability, the worst, even. I assure you more than anything in the world, Gary, I’m not trying to use you because you make me feel good and I enjoy the grandeur. I want you around because you make me feel good like I am _worth_ goodness.”

Gary just stared at him with confusion and awe, still slowly processing the words John was saying and what he was conveying. “I piss people off, Hell will have a bloody holiday once I finally kick the bucket, dozens have tried to kill me, more will continue to try. I attract badness because I am a poor, terrible person. Every time I have tried to be _more_ than what I am it has ended badly. Astra, Zatanna, Desmond; I’ve got too much bad karma, Gary. If I let myself have _one_ good thing, if I let myself have-”. He stopped himself, holding back all of his pain and grief, but cracking a small smile through the pain because use the _irony_ of it all.

“I can take care of myself, John,” Gary reassured.

John chuckled at Gary’s reassurance. “Zatanna and Desmond said the same. And from what you’ve mentioned, your Time Bureau skills weren’t…….appreciated.”

He wasn’t wrong. Gary did often need saving. From what John has mentioned of Zatanna, which wasn’t much, she was a much better sorceress than he may ever be. “So what, John? We’re both supposed to suffer because you want to live in fear?”

John nodded softly at the question. “Yes, Gare. I need you alive. If anything were to happen to you, I’d just-”

He leaned forward and buried his head into Gary’s neck and held onto him by his arms. Gary wrapped his arms around John and consoled him.

“John, you don’t need to worry. We’re going to put together that loom, you’re going to undo what was done to Astra. If something happens to me first, you’ll save me.” Gary reassured.

“I can’t bloody save anyone, Gare,” John said, muffled into Gary’s shirt.

“You didn’t have the Legends before. Maybe Charlie will allow a two for one, you can save Astra _and_ me if it gets to that point which it _won’t_ ,” Gary replied. “We’ve all had bad lives and bad luck, there’s not a Legend that isn’t damaged. But we can’t let fear stop us. Ray’s first of three fiancées died, Sara’s been dead, Mick was abused. They all persevere. They all get happy-ish endings. Ray has Nora, Sara has Ava, Mick has a daughter now. You can let yourself have _something_ , Constantine.”

Constantine lifted his head up and Gary moved his hands up to cup Constantine’s face. Gary’s heart was racing from the unease and fear. They were both putting all of their emotions on the line for each other right now. Gary had never been this brave or this bold, and he wasn’t sure if John had ever been this timid or afraid.

“Tell me you want me, Constantine, and I’ll stay.”

John’s eyes watered and he shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Gare.”

“Ok, then. Tell me you don’t want me, and I’ll go,” he offered in return. John choked out a restrained cry and visibly fought to remain his composure.

“I don’t want that at all either,” John said softly.

“Am I just a friend to you? Am I just an employee? Am I just some annoying Time Bureau stray you’re stuck with because the Legends don’t want me around?” Gary asked.

“No, Gare, no.” John was grabbing Gary’s face now and they were in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together. “Please don’t ever talk about yourself like that, please. You don’t need to put yourself down like that anymore.”

“How is it different than you putting me down, John?” Gary asked as he took Constantine’s hands into his and brought their arms down.

“You’re right, Gare, I’m so sorry,” he pleaded.

“You push me away and for what?”

“To protect you! To keep you safe!”

“I don’t want protection and safety at this high of a cost, John. I want you,” he said. He leaned forward and put his mouth on Constantine’s, and Constantine immediately melted into it, despite his reservations.

Their bodies were pressed together tightly as they held each other so closely that to pry them apart would be trying to pry open a log with bare hands. Their mouths repeatedly crashed into each other as they tried to make up for lost time between them.

John was overrun with bliss and ecstasy, but he had also never been more afraid. His relationship with Zatanna had been chemistry and lust to mutually become stronger magicians in their youths. His relationship was Desmond was a distraction and feeble attempt to retire; he loved Desmond but not enough to fully let him in. Gary was unexpected.

The silly dweeb had caught him off guard and seduced his heart with his clumsy, yet, charming authenticity. Gary knew everything about him and John had never allowed himself to be so vulnerable before, and that would put the both of them in a lot of danger. But right now, Constantine would allow him to have a small nugget of happiness.

Constantine removed himself and looked intently at Gary, using his thumbs to wipe away Gary’s formerly sad, now happy tears from his cheeks. “When did you get so bold and confident?”

“Well,” Gary said. “You’ve constantly been trying to instill that in me. One of your first rules about being a sorcerer was that sometimes we have to just take what we need.”

Constantine smirked proudly. His little nerd _had_ been listening. “I’m glad,” he said. “Do you know what I _need_ right now, Gary?”

His tone did not hide any implication, his intention was quite clear and Gary gulped the lump in his throat imposed by John’s arousing intimidation. “M-my ass?”

Constantine devilishly smirked again at his lover. “Not quite,” he said as he grabbed Gary’s erect cock that was tenting his trousers. Gary let out a surprised sheepish noise as John’s hand palmed and massaged the fabric. John had an eager and taunting expression as he eyed Gary’s reaction. Even with Gary’s burst of confidence, John would still always be the dominant charismatic one, but that was fine. He wouldn’t want Gary any other way. The bashful reserved Time Bureau Agent is who Constantine fell in love with, and those traits were smart to have in a fellow sorcerer. John was often too brash and audacious for his own good. They complemented each other well.

“You haven’t had me top before,” he said nervously as John continued to stroke him through his clothing and look through him with his sultry gaze.

“Consider this your next lesson,” he said said provokingly. Constantine quickly sunk to his knees and began unfastening Gary’s belt and fly. Being an excellent lock picker on the side, his nimble fingers quickly had Gary unfastened and he was pulling Gary’s trousers and briefs down to his ankles, causing the nerd’s cock to spring free.

“I never understood why you weren’t more confident from the start with this impressive weapon,” Constantine complemented before he ran his mouth along the side teasingly. “A lot of lads and lasses would’ve enjoyed this.” He placed a kiss at the head and gave it a seductive lick to further taunt him as to when he’d fully go to work on it. “I’m glad I get to have you all to myself, though.”

Constantine opened his mouth and swallowed all of Gary. Gary let out a moan and threw his head back and moved his hand into John’s blonde hair. This wasn’t John’s first time going down on Gary, but it’d be their first for all the rest.

Constantine sucked and slid his head up and down Gary’s cock causing his lover to whimper in pleasure. John let out a proud, delighted hum for extra pleasure which caused Gary to become even more vocal.

John removed his mouth from Gary’s cock with a proud, satisfied smile. He licked his lips to taste the precum Gary had been leaking that had escaped him. “All revved up and ready, love?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Gary said. John raised an eye brown at his protégé. “Yes, sir, I am ready,” Gary corrected.

John chuckled at the man. “Good,” he said as he began to shed off all of his own layers. Gary started to remove his own and John headed over to the bed. He curled his pointer finger to gesture Gary to follow and Gary nervously but excitedly crawled on the bed.

John grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and tossed it towards Gary who let out a small shriek as he caught it. “No condom?”

“Trust me, you’re going to like how it feels without it. I want your first time to be proper. Plus I know you haven’t got anything, and I’m in the clear. I’ve never had anything but I have way of clearing anything up,” John explained.

“Oh right,” Gary replied.

John laid down on his back and propped his arms behind his head to relax. He bent his knees so his feet were flat and he was partially exposed. “This is a test, can you take it from here, lad?”

Gary nodded and set the bottle of lube down, causing John to raise an eyebrow in question. Gary crawled on top of John and kissed him some more. “I think I’ll do a little more of what _I_ like,” Gary stated, causing Constantine to smile.

“You deserve whatever you’d like,” he said proudly. “Go right ahead.”

Gary leaned down again and began to kiss John’s torso. He had faint blonde chest hair that Gary really liked. Gary roamed his hand through it appreciatively.

“I want to make sure you feel good too. You deserve to feel good,” Gary said tenderly. John’s heart fluttered in his chest. He was trying to keep is hot and sexy, Gary seemed like he wanted to make love. John was still excited, but scared. More vulnerability by this man who had him utterly weak. Maybe it _would_ be a good thing.

Constantine said nothing, but smiled as Gary’s mouth made his way to his nipple. John let out a small appreciative noise as Gary licked and kissed it. His hand massaged John’s other pec as he worshipped the left one.

“You feel so real like this,” Gary stated between kisses.

“What do you mean by that, love?” John asked.

“You always seem larger than life,” he replied, removing his face from John’s chest to look him in the eyes. “The magic and the Legends it sometimes feel fake and like a dream. But having you on top me or under my hands like this, that’s as real as it gets.”

John smiled tenderly at the twink on top of him, who was always pouring his feelings, which he could almost never do. “Well, there’s going to be a lot more of it, love. I’m going to start treating you better. I’m not going to hurt you by keeping myself at arm’s length anymore. I’m going to treat you how you deserve. I’m gunna fuck a _lot_ of confidence into ya.” He winked, and Gary chuckled. It was hard being vulnerable, he didn’t want to end it too soft. Gary wasn’t minding. It’d be a process for both of them; Gary would need to toughen up and Constantine would soften up. Every beautiful word he said was all Gary needed. And he had to admit, the fucking part _was_ exceedingly intriguing.

“You better,” Gary teased back before he made his way back down to John’s body. He descended until he got to Constantine’s cock and he also swallowed John. He did not think he’d ever tire of sucking John off. He’s only done it to John the few times, but Gary loved it. He loved serving Constantine; he was ok with John being the superior and his master. In fact, he _loved_ it. He even really got into Ava bossing him around in the day. He just wanted more respect, and depending on how the next part goes, maybe he’ll try being the boss more often.

John let out an enjoyable gasp as his cock was massaged by Gary’s lips. “You do this so well, love. I don’t know why I tried to fight this for so long.”

Gary removed his mouth and licked around John’s head. “Because you’re an ass?”

Constantine chuckled at Gary’s newfound brazenness. “Yeah, you’re not wrong. But speaking of _ass_ ,” he emphasized in a dramatic American accent for fun, “isn’t it time you got inside mine?”

Gary smiled bashfully and reached over towards John. “Hand me a pillow in that case.” Constantine complied and passed him one and John raised his hips so Gary could wedge it under his lower back, exposing his ass at a more convenient angle.

“Have I ever mentioned how incredibly sexy you are?” Gary asked.

“You usually were too busy tripping over your tongue to compliment me properly,” Constantine joked. “But I don’t mind hearing it.”

“I think I want to do that _thing_ you did to me that one time in Aruba,” Gary said.

Constantine had a sly, but eager smile. “Well I not only love giving those, but I love receiving those too.” He wrapped his hands under his own thighs and pulled them up towards his chest. “It’s all yours, love.”

Gary’s hands grabbed Constantine’s ass and he pulled the muscles to the sides to further expose John’s hole. He got low and pushed Constantine’s ass a little higher before nervously putting his face inside of John, pushing his tongue in.

“Yeah,” Constantine chuckled. “That’s it, Gare.”

Gary licked experimentingly before sensing that John was enjoying it, which motivated him to be more enthusiastic. John tasted better than Gary was anticipating, but he knew there had to be something redeeming about it from the enthusiasm Constantine displayed in Aruba.

Constantine moved one of his hands to his cock and he began to stroke himself as Gary ate him out. “Gare, hopefully I made you feel as good as you’re making me feel now. This is hitting the spot.”

Gary’s licks become stronger and had longer swipes. They were more bold and more random as Gary tried to stimulate John in multiple different places to spice it up. If his tongue wasn’t on the hole at the time, his thumb was- rubbing and pushing against Constantine’s entrance.

Gary grabbed the bottle of lube with a free hand and began to coat his fingers as he gave John a few final licks. He leaned up and then began to rub the lubricant around Constantine’s hole, causing him to gleam with anticipation.

“Do it, Gary. I’m so fucking ready for you,” John encouraged. Gary pushed his finger inwards and felt the warmth of Constantine on him. “Yeah, Gary, that’s it. Give me what I’ve been thinking about all that day: you inside of me. I was fucking myself on that dildo wishing it was you. What did ya think about that?”

“Uhhh,” Gary stuttered. He had not been one for dirty talk. And come to think of it, he hadn’t had a moment to process how exactly _he_ thought of it because he was too busy being anxious about what it meant. “uh, yeah…I always knew you….secretly wanted…me….like that…” he nervously said.

John just chuckled at him, appreciating the effort. “Put in a second finger and try again. I secretly wanted you like what way, Gary?” His smirk was baiting him. Even with his legs up, hole open, and Gary’s fingers inside him, John was still the powerful one here.

Gary pushed in the second finger as he thought about what to say. “I knew you were just an…eager little _slut_ ,” Gary forced out, but shock overwhelmed his face. He immediately felt bad. Gary didn’t care about John’s previous partners. He knew he was the one that was behind and a guy as sexy as John was sure to be popular. John chuckled again but his smile was more impressed. “That’s better, Gare, go on.”

“Go on?” Gary asked. “I felt so rude…”

“Honestly, I could use a little degrading and cheapening. There’s been a lot of emotion expressed today, and I need it to reeled back a little..baby steps, you know? And I _really_ want to see how dominant you can get.”

Gary nodded and took a deep breath as he slid a third finger in John. This one made his face react much more due to the size. It was really hard to fit the third in. Gary was worried he was ripping John.

“Well, look at all these fingers I’m fitting in here,” Gary stated confidently. “You’ve clearly been around the block more than a few times.”

“Yeah, keep going,” John said as he continued to stroke himself. “Tell me what you think of me.”

Gary thought the world of John, but clearly that’s not what he was wanting. “I knew if I was patient enough you’d be begging me to do this to you. I just had to wait my turn in the queue.”

“Give me more than that, Gary. Come on!” Constantine encouraged.

Gary was _not_ very creative, it’s why he focused on his STEM degree and sought out prestigious analytical positions until he was discretely recruited for his position at the Time Bureau. Words were _not_ his forte. “I’m just honestly surprised you gave it up so quick. But maybe not. You invited me to Aruba when you didn’t need to. You were pretty quick to whip your cock out for me there.”

“I needed a time courier,” John argued playfully.

“No you didn’t, you can portal. What you needed was a time _agent,”_ Gary emphasized as he hit John’s prostate, causing him to yelp.

“You’re right, I wanted those pretty lips on my cock and I wanted mine on yours too,” John choked out.

“Was that a good yelp or a bad yelp?” Gary asked nervously.

“That was a bloody fantastic yelp,” he replied with a grin. “Put your cock in me and aim for that spot. It’s your turn in this popular queue, remember?”

“It’s time?”

“It’s time.”

Gary nodded and removed his fingers and stood up. He positioned his erect dick at John’s hole and pushed in. John moaned as Gary inched deeper and deeper.

“Oh wow,” Gary said sheepishly.

“You like how I feel, Gare?” He asked confidently. Gary could simply just nod rapidly. “Good, now begin moving those hips of yours. Really give it to me.”

Gary began to pick up speed and John threw his head back in a happy smile. He let out a long, low, pleasurable growl as Gary rapidly slid back and forth within John.

The hot, tight, wetness gripping and massaging Gary’s cock was so much better than his hand and some pharmacy lotion. He almost couldn’t believe he was really topping John Constantine. His pelvis was smacking against John’s ass and Constantine was jacking himself off as Gary thrusted inside of him repeatedly.

His panting got heavier as he continued to thrust himself into John. He had never excelled at the Time Bureau’s cardio assessments during their annual fitness physicals, or any aspect of their annual physicals for that matter. They rarely let him on the field because of it, and it was a miracle they let him on the field at all.

“Fuck, Gary, you’re so good at this. I should’ve let you done this much sooner,” John muttered as he was being pounded away at. Gary, motivated by the praise, set aside all concerns about how sore he was becoming and thrusted even faster, giving it to John fast and hard.

“Oh fuck yes, Gare!” John shouted in excitement. The Englishman just moaned and vocalized incoherently as Gary exerted himself within him. He could only last a few more moments of that powerful thrusting before he was wheezing hard.

“Woah, woah, Gare, lay down, love. Don’t you worry, I’ve got you from here,” John reassured as he lifted himself up and laid Gary down, exhausted, but still hard. John climbed over him and kissed him tenderly as he reached behind him to point Gary’s cock towards his hole. John raised his head off of Gary while his lower half descended down onto his mentee.

Gary moaned as John slid down the entire shaft. “You just relax, love. This was supposed to be your reward after all, no sense in making you do _all_ the work.”

He gyrated his hips around in circles while also slowly raising himself up and down on Gary. His lover cursed as he watched John on top of him, looking as seductive as ever, fucking himself on his body, all while stroking himself for both their pleasures.

“This is obscene,” Gary whined.

John chuckled at the complement he was given. “You enjoying the view? You saving a memory of this one?” Gary just made an approving moan and nodded his head at Constantine. John felt he had given Gary’s cock enough slow movement and rest that it could handle some fast action again. Instead of doing slow circles and shallow movements, he picked up the pace and began to lift himself up and down with more force and speed.

“Oh fuuuck,” Gary whimpered as his cock was rapidly stimulated inside of John. The sounds of John’s ass impacting Gary’s pelvis and thighs grew louder.

“You like me riding your cock like a slutty little cowgirl, huh Gare?” John asked confidently. Gary couldn’t formulate words. He just cried out and shook his head, his face consorting, desperate to keep himself together.

“It’s ok Gare, let yourself come inside me. Fill me up, _squire_.” Saying Gary’s favorite pet name in that sultry matter pushed him over the edge and Gary unloaded upself right up inside Constantine. With a few pumps himself, he was also spraying his own DNA over Gary’s chest, over his glasses, and a little into his hair.

John chuckled at the impressive distance he’d achieved. “I’m sure you’ve noticed love, I’m a shooter.” He moved himself off of Gary’s cock, partially letting some of Gary drip out as he collapsed next to the man who was desperately trying to catch his own breath.

Constantine gently pulled Gary’s glasses off him with one hand and Gary turned his head towards John to see what he was going to do. While keeping fixed eye contact with a sultry expression, John licked the cum off of his lenses and gave Gary a wink as he did it.

“Wow,” Gary said with disbelief.

“So you can see at least three feet away without your glasses and you’re a pretty suburb top,” Constantine stated. “I’m learning so much about you.”

Gary let out a chuckle. “That was all…incredibly…pornographic.” He muttered it, still partially in disbelief of everything.

“Glad you liked it,” Constantine said as he scooted closer to his lover. He used the cloth of his blanket to clean Gary’s glasses properly and slid them back on the man’s face for him. “Next time, we can do it a little more…romantic-like, if you’d like that.” He wrapped an arm over Gary and gently rubbed his chest.

“I’d like that a lot,” Gary said. “I’d also like _this_ a lot too.”

Constantine chuckled. “Well, we can always have both. Some rough and hot nights, some slow and sweet nights. It’ll just be something to navigate. And if we’re going to do this….. _relationship_ ….I imagine there will be a lot of things to navigate.”

“John Constantine,” Gary said with surprise, but also a beaming bright smile on his face. “Are you saying you want to be my _boyfriend_?”

Constantine let out a groan and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. Something was muffled into the dense cushioning and Gary scooted closer, gabbing both sides of John’s waist.

“I didn’t quite catch thaaaat,” he said in a proud sing-songs voice as he pulled John back onto his back.

“Yes, alright?” John asked as he gave up and looked back at Gary. “Yes, I would like to be your boyfriend.”

“Ahhh!” He excitedly shrieked before realizing that was likely _not_ a ‘cool’ thing to do, especially in the bedroom. He pretended to cough to the side away from John before turning back. “I pulled something in my leg,” he said in a considerably lower voice.

John just chuckled and smiled fondly at this silly dweeb who was so blissfully and ecstatic that he shrieked with happiness with the type of ridiculous glee that he always had; the kind that slowly softened and warmed his own heart and opened it up so that he might experience glee and happiness too. “Sure you did,” he teased.

“I suppose I am….okay…with us being boyfriends,” Gary said nonchalantly. “I can see that being…favorable.”

“Oh well I’m real glad it’s _favorable_ ,” John said with a mocking tone before cupping Gary’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply and passionately.

When they broke off, Gary buried his face in the crook of John’s neck and John held him close and massaged his back. Holding Gary felt like the most right thing in the world, and he would not let anything take Gary away from him.

Gary was reeling with euphoria himself. With Constantine not being able to look at his face at this angle, Gary let himself grin wide, unable to control his own happiness. He had gotten the answers he was looking for and the results could literally not have been any better than this.

They were _together,_ the two of them, and for the first time in both of their lives, they could both truly be happy.


End file.
